Noche de Halloween
by Victria
Summary: -¿Te gustaría follarme ahora?- Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y entreabrió ligeramente los humedecidos labios. Harry se dio cuenta, como en una revelación, de que si, le encantaría follárselo. Pero ni toda la cerveza del mundo le haría confesarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Me apetecía escribir algo especial para una noche como esta y llevaba tiempo queriendo regalarle algo a Zafy por todo su apoyo. Esto es lo que ha salido y espero que os guste, van a ser un total de tres encuentros.

Zafy reina, para ti con todo mi cariño y mi agradecimiento por tu ayuda y paciencia y en general, por ser como eres. Ojala te guste. (Perdón por mis horrores de ortografía, pero no podía pedirte que betearas tu propio regalo...jejeje)

Nada es mío, todito de J.K, excepto las ideas pornográficas que salen de mi cabeza y que me apetece compartir XD.

CAPÍTULO 1: PRIMER ENCUENTRO.

Era la primera vez que Harry entraba en un club como ese. Era la noche de Halloween y por toda la ciudad se estaban celebrando fiestas especiales, así que cuando Seamus le dijo que si quería salir a tomar algo nunca pensó que se refiriera a ir a un sitio como en el que acababan de entrar, sino más bien a uno de esos locales tan de moda entre los magos jóvenes, llenos de humo, luces y música. Pero se equivocaba, el lugar estaba iluminado muy débilmente, de hecho tuvo que esperar un momento hasta que sus ojos se habituaron a la penumbra. Cuando por fin consiguió ver algo más que manchas oscuras se dio cuenta de que no era un garito como los otros. Para empezar la música estaba muy lejos de ser la habitual en los clubs nocturnos, era una melodía suave y lenta y no estaba muy alta por lo que permitía perfectamente oír el murmullo de las conversaciones. Las paredes eran de piedra, sin ningún tipo de adorno, exceptuando algunas telarañas en los rincones, puestas probablemente para celebrar la festividad. La barra estaba a la izquierda, casi oculta entre dos grandes columnas, como si no quisiera llamar la atención. Pero lo más curioso del lugar era sin duda la cantidad de sofás diferentes que estaban diseminados por todas partes, sin ningún orden concreto, aunque cada grupo tenía en el centro una pequeña mesita baja, más parecida a la que se podía encontrar en el salón de una casa más que en un bar.

-Allí están.- Dijo Seamus señalando hacia la pared del fondo. Harry miró con curiosidad, parándose en seco al ver a quienes se refería su compañero. Eran un chico desconocido para Harry y Draco Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?- Preguntó sin poder creérselo.- ¿Has quedado con Malfoy?

-He quedado con Jon, un compañero del ministerio.- Aclaró Seamus con aspecto culpable.- Pero sí que me comentó que iba a venir con Malfoy. ¿Te molesta? Ha cambiado mucho desde la guerra Harry, ya no es tan idiota. Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para limar asperezas.

Harry dudó un momento. Desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento como auror casi no veía a sus antiguos compañeros de colegio. Ron y Hermione se habían casado hacia ya un año, y aunque seguían en contacto ya no era como antes. Ron se dedicaba ayudar a su hermano George con la tienda y Hermione estaba concentrada en luchar por los derechos de las consideradas especies inferiores, así que casi sin darse cuenta se habían ido distanciando. Esa era la principal razón por la que había accedido a tomar algo con Seamus esa noche al encontrarse en los ascensores del ministerio. Aunque le costara admitirlo se sentía solo y no estaría bien que se marchara en ese momento tan sólo por tener que estar un rato con Malfoy, con el que de todas formas se cruzaba habitualmente en el ministerio e intercambiaba sobrios saludos. Podría soportarlo por una noche.

-No te preocupes, vamos. No me matara aguantarlo un rato.- Contestó finalmente el moreno.

-A no ser que te envenene la bebida.- Dijo Seamus riéndose ante la mirada alarmada de Harry.

Sin notarlo habían llegado a le mesa en la que esperaban Malfoy y su amigo, tan al fondo que la zona era aún más oscura que el resto. El rubio estaba tumbado ocupando un sofá azul de dos plazas, justo contra la pared, con una mano por encima de la cabeza y la otra reposando en su pecho. Tenía una expresión ligeramente somnolienta. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta gris oscuro, cuyo dobladillo estaba levantado por la posición de Malfoy dejando ver la piel pálida de su estómago, Harry nunca le había visto vestido de forma tan informal ni tan _muggle. _El compañero de Seamus aún llevaba la túnica del ministerio y estaba sentado, muy serio, en otro de los sofás que quedaba a los pies de Malfoy. Puede que fueran imaginaciones de Harry, pero no parecía muy contento de estar allí.

-¡¡Jon!! ¡¡Colega!!- Saludó Seamus con entusiasmo dándole la mano.- Hola Draco.

-¡¡Finnigan!!- Respondió el aludido sonriendo por primera vez desde que Harry lo miraba.- Me alegro de de que estés aquí, Draco no tiene muchas ganas de fiesta y se niega a levantarse del sofá. Jon McMillan.- Dijo presentándose a Harry que tomó su mano extendida.

-Harry Potter. – La mirada de Jon se desvió irremediablemente hacía la cicatriz de su frente, pero no hizo ningún comentario.- Hola Malfoy.- Saludo el moreno sin entusiasmo.

-Potter, Finnigan.- Dijo a modo de saludo el rubio, sin variar su posición ni un ápice.

-Sentaos.- Invitó Jon, cuya expresión era más animada desde que les había visto.- ¿Qué queréis tomar?

Ambos pidieron unas cervezas y se sentaron a tomarlas tranquilamente, Seamus en el sofá con Jon y Harry en una butaca frente a Malfoy. Resulto que Jon era una persona realmente divertida, trabajaba con Seamus en el departamento de regulación de accidentes mágicos. Acababa de salir de trabajar porque habían tenido una urgencia de última hora, así que decía tener muchas ganas de emborracharse para liberar tensiones. Y no mentía, Harry nunca había visto a nadie que fuera capaz de beber cerveza a su velocidad, aunque había que reconocer que Seamus no se quedaba atrás. Debía ser por sus genes irlandeses. Harry prefirió tomárselo con más calma, pero después de la tercera notó como comenzaba a achisparse. La noche estaba siendo realmente agradable, Jon le contaba anécdotas de su trabajo, cada vez más achispado, y Seamus rememoraba los viejos tiempos de la escuela. El único que permanecía callado, sin tomar parte en la conversación, era el rubio. Tan sólo abría la boca para beber su cerveza y parecía cada vez más adormilado.

Según pasaba la noche, Jon y Seamus fueron excediéndose aún más con la bebida, hasta que Jon comenzó a ponerse de un sospechoso color verde. Seamus, que era el que parecía más sereno, ayudo a su compañero a levantarse entre risas para acompañarle al lavabo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó solicito Harry.

-No, tranquilo. Ya tengo práctica- Aseguró el irlandés sonriendo.- Tu quédate con Malfoy, ahora volvemos.

Harry les observo alejarse a trompicones camino de los baños. Lo cierto es que el también había bebido más de la cuenta y se encontraba algo mareado, pero intentando que se le notara lo menos posible se giró hacia el rubio con su expresión de indiferencia más elaborada. Le había resultado fácil olvidar que Malfoy estaba con ellos, ya que prácticamente ni había hablado ni se había movido durante toda la velada, pero ya que se habían quedado solos lo más educado era hablar algo con él. El rubio había abierto los ojos y le miraba fijamente, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-¿Vas a decir algo esta noche?¿O vas a esperar a que me vaya?- Se aventuró a preguntar Harry con voz de fastidio.

- Mi novio me ha dejado, no me apetece demasiado hablar.- Malfoy había contestado en un tono completamente neutro, podía haber estado comentando el tiempo, pero aún así Harry se tensó en su asiento. Lo que menos esperaba era una confesión así en un momento como ese. Aunque no sabía precisar que le había sorprendido más, que Malfoy hubiera tenido "novio" o que le acabara de contar que le había dejado. Durante unos segundos no supo que contestar.

-Lo siento.- Dijo finalmente. Por primera vez desde que había entrado en el local observo con atención al rubio. La verdad es que estaba casi increíblemente guapo. La ropa muggle le sentaba muy bien, y la camiseta gris que llevaba resaltaba sus ojos y su pálida piel, que aún con la escasa iluminación parecía brillar.

-¿Eres gay Potter?- Preguntó Malfoy, puede que adivinando el significado de su mirada.

Lo cierto es que Harry sí que era gay, aunque aún no se lo había dicho a casi nadie. Ron y Hermione lo sabían, por supuesto, pero lo cierto es que sólo ellos. Había tenido algún rollito insignificante, pero nada más, así que nunca sintió la necesidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos aunque tampoco es que lo llevara en secreto. Simplemente no había surgido la oportunidad de contarlo. Le asombraba que Malfoy lo hubiera intuido en tan poco tiempo. Puede que tuviera un radar gay que a él le faltaba.

-Si.- Contestó el moreno con sequedad. La extraña mirada de Malfoy se hizo aún más penetrante.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en follarme en Hogwarts?- Continuó preguntando el rubio, sin ni siquiera variar su tono de voz. Harry comenzó a ponerse realmente nervioso, pero puede que por causa de las cervezas que se había tomado, no dudo en contestar.

-No.- Dijo sinceramente, con un sudor frio recorriéndole la espalda.- Entonces ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban los chicos.

-¿Te gustaría follarme ahora?- Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y entreabrió ligeramente los humedecidos labios. Puede que fuera tan sólo un movimiento involuntario, pero en ese momento estaba realmente sensual y Harry se dio cuenta, como en una revelación, de que si, le encantaría follárselo. Pero ni toda la cerveza del mundo le haría confesarlo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Malfoy?- A Harry se la había quedado la boca seca, temiendo la respuesta.

-A mi me gustaría que me follaras. O follarte yo.- La voz de Malfoy se volvió suave, casi como un susurro.- Siempre me has gustado, pero antes odiaba que me gustaras.

Harry empezó a sentir un mareo que nada tenía que ver con las cervezas que se había tomado. Sentía como si sus piernas se hubieran vuelto de gelatina, al contrarío que el resto de sus músculos que parecían haberse convertido en plomo. Casi antes de que Malfoy hubiera acabado de hablar se le había despertado una considerable erección, que en ese instante se apretaba contra la tela de sus vaqueros, nebulosamente se preguntó si desde su posición Malfoy podría ver el bulto que había aparecido repentinamente en sus pantalones. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera tomar parte en su acción, Harry separo las piernas para asegurarse de que así fuera.

-Mientes.- Dijo Harry, le hubiera gustado añadir algo más, pero sus cuerdas vocales habían decidido no colaborar.

-¿Eso crees?- Preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa de medio lado, muy parecida a las que le dedicaba en la escuela.

Harry hubiera querido contestar, pero no pudo. Malfoy había empezado a desabrocharse los botones del pantalón, dejando ver la forma de su propia erección aprisionada en unos calzoncillos azules. El rubio se estiró aún más en el sofá y cerró los ojos con expresión de satisfacción a la vez que se metía la mano derecha en los calzoncillos, lanzando gemiditos de placer cuando esa mano empezó a moverse.

Harry había comenzado a salivar sin darse cuenta. Se había olvidado de que estaban en un bar y de que cualquiera que girase la cabeza hacia ellos y prestara un poco de atención vería a un rubio pajeándose dentro de los pantalones y a un moreno mirándole fijamente con expresión de deseo, aunque estaban en una zona muy apartada y la penumbra probablemente no dejaba ver mucho. Pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de Malfoy, asombrado por el inesperado espectáculo que el rubio le estaba ofreciendo y sintiendo como su erección iba volviéndose cada vez más dolorosa. No podía ver la polla de Malfoy, pero veía los movimientos de esa mano debajo de la tela y estaba excitándose más de lo que podía recordar en su corta vida sexual.

Malfoy volvió la vista hacía él, con la mirada nublada por la excitación y mordiéndose los rosados labios. Había dejado caer su brazo izquierdo fuera del sofá y Harry podía admirar la pálida piel interior de su antebrazo. El moreno sintió la necesidad de arrodillarse y lamer esa zona, probar si la piel era tan suave como parecía e ir repartiendo mordiscos hasta esos enrojecidos labios que en ese instante deseaba chupar y besar más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero sus piernas no le respondían, estaba clavado en la butaca viendo a Malfoy masturbarse. Recordó que debía respirar, pero su respiración salió acelerada y sin ser consciente de ello comenzó a gemir alentando al rubio.

La camiseta gris se le había levantado aun más y Malfoy aprovecho la ocasión para meter por debajo la mano que había estado en el aire y llevarla hasta uno de sus pezones. Harry ardía por la frustración de no poder ver más, ver ese pecho lampiño y esa erección que Malfoy se acariciaba. No podía recordar algo que hubiera deseado más en toda su vida que el tener en ese momento al rubio completamente desnudo ante él. La mano que Malfoy mantenía dentro de sus pantalones aumento el ritmo de su movimiento, apartando algo más el estorbo de la ropa interior y dejando ver una pequeña mata de pelo rubio oscuro que aumento la expectación de Harry e hizo que le fuera imposible reprimir los suaves quejidos que escapaban de sus labios.

Malfoy había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, parecía incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos más tiempo. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos y una fina capa de sudor había aparecido en su frente. Con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de total concentración en el rostro Malfoy lanzó un prolongado quejido y arqueó la espalda separándola del sofá. A Harry no le cupo la menor duda de que se estaba corriendo, su propia erección ya era casi insoportablemente dolorosa, lo que le llevo a pensar en si podría alguien llegar al orgasmo sin tocarse, tan sólo viendo como se corría otra persona. Si la sesión de Malfoy hubiera durado un poco más estaba seguro de que él lo hubiese comprobado en sus propias carnes.

-Cuando quieras, aquí estare…- Dijo Malfoy en un susurro. Se cuerpo se había quedado completamente laxo y relajado. Sacó la mano llena de semen de sus pantalones y sin apartar la mirada de Harry comenzó a lamer los restos de su corrida. Siendo apenas consciente de lo que hacía, más guiado por su erección que por su cabeza, Harry recobró el control de sus músculos y se arrodilló ante el agotado rubio, y cogiéndole por la muñeca chupó con veneración cada uno de sus dedos eliminando cualquier resto de semen que pudiera quedar. Admirando su consistencia y su sabor, sintiéndolo resbalar por la garganta y deseando poder probarlo de nuevo.

Malfoy le miraba fijamente, con su sonrisa de medio lado, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo la voz de Seamus las interrumpió.

-¡¡Eh, colegas!! Creo… que mejor nos vamos… Jon no se encuentra muy bien.- Gritó el joven arrastrando las palabras.

Harry agradeció al cielo que seguramente debido a la borrachera que llevaban, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy tenía los pantalones abiertos y de que él estaba arrodillado a su lado aún cogiéndole la mano y manteniéndola casi junto a los labios.

El primero en reaccionar fue Malfoy, que se abrochó discretamente con rapidez y se levantó de un salto para sostener a Jon, que aunque ya no tenía la cara verde parecía haberse quedado inconsciente. Harry cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de la butaca en la que había estado sentado y se la puso delante de los pantalones antes de incorporarse, incomodo por el evidente bulto de sus pantalones.

-Le llevare a casa.- Dijo Malfoy.- Nos vemos Potter. Finnegan.- Al despedirse miró a Harry y volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez fue una sonrisa triste, como si dudara que volvieran a tener un encuentro como ese.

-Nos vemos.- Contestó Harry, intentando darle la mayor convicción a sus palabras. Seamus simplemente agitó la mano dejándose caer en el asiento de Harry.

Sin decir más Malfoy se desapareció llevando consigo a Jon y todavía mirando directamente a Harry.

-Ahora vuelvo.- Le dijo Harry a Seamus antes de irse a toda velocidad hacia el baño.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de llegar, nada más cruzar el umbral y comprobar que el baño estaba vacío liberó su tremenda erección de sus pantalones y tras un par de tirones se corrió gimiendo sonoramente y lanzando su semen contra el lavabo en el que se sostenía de forma precaria. Tardo unos segundos en normalizar su respiración, pero cuando levantó la vista y se miró en el oxidado espejo sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza. Volver a ver a Draco Malfoy.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Poooor fiiiiiiii...dejadme un comentario y hacedme feliz!!! Y no os preocupéis, el siguiente capi de "En la oscuridad" está en camino, ando con la inspiración subida estos días.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del capítulo**

No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en publicar...Estoy avergonzadísima! Llevo un año agotador, pero no pienso volver a desaparecer! Y aceptare todas las maldiciones que me queraís mandar.

Este capi me ha costado mucho, primero por la falta de tiempo, y segundo porque lo tuve que reescribir varias veces ya que no quedaba como yo quería... Espero que el resultado sea bueno y os guste!

**SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO.**

No podía olvidarlo. Había pasado ya una semana desde la escena sexual improvisada que le había dedicado Draco Malfoy en aquel bar, y Harry aún la tenía grabada a fuego en la cabeza. Y en la polla. Algo lógico por otra parte. No podía recordar haber tenido otro momento tan excitante como ese jamás.

El problema era que se había convertido en una obsesión y estaba comenzando a afectar a su vida diaria. Generalmente en los momentos más inoportunos, como en las escasas ocasiones en las que se reunía con sus amigos o con su jefe, le venía a la cabeza la imagen del rubio pajeándose en aquel sillón. Sólo que en su imaginación, él no se quedaba parado como mero espectador. No, para nada. En su mente tomaba las riendas y ambos acababan follando como caniches en celo, desnudos, completamente sudados, frotando sus cuerpos sin ninguna restricción. Dejándose llevar por una pasión que hasta hacía escasos siete días Harry no sabía ni siquiera que poseía. Si no fuera porque llevaba túnicas en el ministerio, le hubiera resultado imposible ocultar al mundo la animada erección que parecía llevar puesta casi permanentemente. Se estaba convirtiendo en un obseso.

Tenía que hacer algo por cumplir sus fantasías y contestar de una maldita vez a la pregunta que le había hecho Malfoy aquella noche. Si, quería follárselo, y cuanto antes mejor. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos cuando estas llegaran, lo primordial era conseguir aplacar el calentón constante que llevaba encima. Así que se armó de valor gryffindor y decidió ir a hablar con Malfoy. Hablar y todo lo que él quisiera. O le dejara. Por eso había preguntado a Seamus, de la forma más sutil posible para no levantar sospechas, donde trabajaba exactamente Malfoy. Harry se había acostumbrado a cruzárselo de vez en cuando por el ministerio, pero nunca le había prestado demasiada atención. Le saludaba mecánicamente, sin ningún interés en de donde venía o hacia donde iba. Era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas gracias a una sola noche.

Harry trabajaba en el departamento de aurores, pero no siendo un auror como todo el mundo había esperado, si no como profesor. Una vez acabada la guerra le ofrecieron cualquier puesto que deseara, sólo tenía que señalar y sería suyo. Tenía carta blanca, lo importante era que Harry Potter entrara a formar parte del ministerio. Así que fue toda una sorpresa que después de un arduo periodo de entrenamiento para prepararse como auror, no sólo rechazara ese puesto, sino que además eligiera la docencia. Quería enseñar defensa contra las artes oscuras a los futuros aurores que aún estaban en la academia y comenzaban su periodo de prácticas. Llevaba una bien merecida vida tranquila. Tenía un aula de entrenamiento en una de las plantas superiores, grande y bien iluminada, con todos los recursos que el ministerio podía ofrecerle. Sus clases eran de lo más concurridas e incluso había una larga lista de espera para tenerle como profesor, todos querían recibir las enseñanzas del mago que venció a Voldemort. Y nadie podía negar que su trabajo se le daba bien. O por lo menos se le había dado bien hasta que cierto rubio se había colado en sus pensamientos, desconcentrándome totalmente y trastocando su rutina. Nunca antes había ido con el ánimo tan "levantado" a clase. Pero ese era un problema al que pensaba ponerle solución con la mayor satisfacción y brevedad posible.

Seamus le había dicho que Malfoy trabajaba como ayudante en el laboratorio de investigación, colaborando en la creación de pociones nuevas e intentando mejorar las ya existentes. Su departamento estaba casi en el sótano, en un pasillo tan húmedo y mal iluminado que nada tenía que envidiar al aula de pociones de Snape en Hogwarts. Aunque Harry sabía que todo el ministerio era subterráneo, los hechizos en las falsas ventanas habitualmente le hacían olvidarlo, pero en cuanto salió del ascensor se le hizo más que evidente que en esa zona del edificio no se habían molestado en usarlos, tan sólo estaba iluminada por unos escasos fluorescentes del techo, que no resultaban suficientes para cumplir su función. Puede que fuera un requisito básico para un laboratorio, cuanto más siniestro mejor. Pero para Harry nada de eso le importaba, lo importante era que por fin había llegado a su destino.

Parado frente a la puerta tras la que se encontraba Malfoy, con un puño levantado para llamar, Harry comenzó a sentirse tonto. ¿Que es lo que pensaba hacer? Ni siquiera sabía que iba a decirle a Malfoy exactamente. Puede que el rubio hubiera estado borracho aquella noche, no lo parecía, pero cualquier cosa era posible. ¿Y si se reía de él? ¿Y si no había sido más que una broma? ¿Y si le rechazaba? Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la espalda sólo de pensarlo. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, completamente sonrojado, cuando la puerta se abrió de un tirón y un hombre de mediana edad y pelo cano apareció en el umbral.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle joven?- Preguntó con amabilidad a Harry.

-Yo...- El sobresalto parecía haberle dejado mudo, y a su cerebro le estaba costando encontrar una buena excusa que le permitiera marcharse de allí antes de que Malfoy le viera. Todo su valor gryffindor parecía haberse ido a otra parte al darse cuenta de que podía ser rechazado. Y por Malfoy, nada menos. Eso le pasaba por haber seguido los dictados de su pene sin contar con la lógica o al menos sin planificar sus movimientos.

-¿Potter?- Una cabeza rubia asomo por detrás del hombre que aún sujetaba el pomo de la puerta con expresión extrañada. -¿Que haces aquí?

Ya estaba, Malfoy le había visto. Ya no había marcha atrás. Además, la sola presencia del rubio ante él había hecho que la sangre abandonara su cabeza para concentrarse en su entrepierna, y así no es que pudiera pensar muy bien.

-Estaba por aquí... Y se me ha ocurrido pasar a saludarte.- Harry esperaba haber sonado seductor, pero no podía asegurarlo, no tenía mucha práctica en ello. Y el hecho de tener que hablar delante del que parecía ser el jefe de Malfoy no ayudaba nada. Pero por la leve sonrisa que el rubio le había dedicado, parecía que le había entendido muy bien.

-Draco, aún es un poco pronto para tu descanso.- Habló de nuevo el pocionista, mirando a Malfoy de forma afable.- Pero si quieres, yo creo que podré mantener los calderos controlados durante un rato para que vayas a tomar algo con tu amigo.

-No se preocupe señor Hassel.- Le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa inocente.- El Señor Potter sólo estará aquí un momento, no hay problema.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse algo ofendido por la rapidez con la que parecía querer despacharle Malfoy, pero al menos no se había echado a reír nada más verle. Sólo esperaba que no se notara demasiado lo nervioso que estaba. Todas sus inseguridades habían vuelto a tal velocidad que si no salía corriendo en ese mismo momento era sólo porque su dignidad se lo impedía.

-Adelante entonces.- Dijo el Señor Hassel apartándose para que Harry pudiera pasar al interior del laboratorio.- Pero por favor Señor Potter, no toque nada. En el mundo de las pociones es primordial que cada detalle este controlado. No me gustaría que se produjera un accidente.

Harry asintió mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Malfoy ni siquiera les había presentado oficialmente y el hombre no había hecho ningún gesto que indicara que le había reconocido como Harry Potter, pero no tuvo ningún problema en dejarle pasar a su lugar de trabajo como si se tratara de una persona de su total confianza. Harry llevaba suficiente tiempo trabajando en el ministerio para saber que eso era algo muy poco habitual. Cada departamento llevaba sus asuntos con la mayor confidencialidad posible, pero el Señor Hassel tenía un aire de Papa Noel soñoliento que le recordaba ligeramente a Luna, y Harry tuvo la seguridad de que podría preguntarle lo que quisiera que no tendría problema en contestárselo. Seguramente con el mismo tono amable y despreocupado que había usado desde que abrió la puerta. Malfoy debía trabajar en un lugar muy agradable.

El señor Hassel se alejó de ellos tarareando y comenzó a remover una de las múltiples pociones que humeaban en la estancia. Había al menos diez calderos, colocados cada uno a una distancia de seguridad de los demás. Harry se quedó durante un momento embobado mirando el humo de diferentes formas y colores que llenaba el ambiente y llenándose los pulmones de las diferentes fragancias que flotaban en el aire. Había estado totalmente equivocado al llegar, ese lugar no se parecía en nada al laboratorio de Snape, era infinitamente mejor. Se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba parado muy cerca de él, mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿Nunca habías entrado aquí, verdad?- Preguntó el rubio.

-No. Es... agradable.- Respondió Harry con sinceridad.

-Hoy, es agradable.- Sonrió Malfoy, Harry se preguntó si lo decía con algún tipo de doble sentido.- Te aseguro que no siempre es así, pero en esta sala estamos intentando mejorar el aroma y el sabor de ciertas pociones que deben tomar muchos enfermos crónicos. Si tienes que tomar veinte pociones al día al menos que no sepan a azufre. Sé que no parece un gran avance, pero mejorara la calidad de vida de muchas personas.

-Seguro.- Harry se sintió tonto de nuevo. Le hubiera gustado añadir algo más, preguntar algo interesante o hacer algún comentario inteligente, pero en lugar de eso se quedó mirando a Malfoy sin saber que más añadir.

-Acompáñame un momento.- Susurró Malfoy.- Tengo que vigilar una poción. Señor Hassel, voy al cuarto oscuro.- Harry no sabía si el rubio efectivamente había pretendido sonar sensual, o si era su mente calenturienta dándole vueltas a lo del "cuarto oscuro", pero su tono de voz envió descargas directamente a su polla. De nuevo debía agradecer a Merlín el llevar túnica.

Siguió al rubio en silencio por un pequeño corredor hasta una puerta que parecía de seguridad.

-¿No hay nadie más trabajando en este departamento?- Preguntó Harry con curiosidad mirando alrededor.

-El Señor Hassel prefiere tener un equipo pequeño. -Respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa.- Ahora tenemos que pasar rápido.- Dijo señalando hacia a puerta.- A está poción le debe dar la menor luz exterior posible.

El moreno asintió, cada vez más nervioso y confuso. La idea de estar en una habitación oscura a solas con Malfoy estaba haciendo que su mente volara hacia imágenes cada vez más pervertidas. Al de entrar tras el rubio y cerrar la puerta a su espalda, notó como la mano con la que sujetaba el pomo temblaba ligeramente. Tomó aire intentando calmarse y se giró para encontrar unos hermosos ojos grises mirándole fijamente. La estancia estaba iluminada por una suave luz plateada que emanaba de un enorme caldero en el centro. Todo parecía frío e irreal. Mágico. Las paredes eran de piedra y hacían que la luz tomase un tono azulado alrededor, como de cuento. Y Malfoy estaba increíblemente guapo, casi como si no se tratara de un ser humano, sino de algo más, algún tipo de aparición. Todo él parecía brillar. Su piel, su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios... Harry le miraba maravillado. Deseaba poder tocarle, acariciar ese rostro perfecto y comprobar su suavidad. Nunca había sido tan consciente de la belleza del rubio como en ese mismo instante.

-Faltan quince minutos para que tenga que añadir la raíz de jengibre a está poción.- La voz de Malfoy era casi un ronroneo.- Tendremos que entretenernos hasta entonces.

Harry no necesitó oír más. Agarrando a Malfoy por la túnica lo hizo girar hasta arrinconarlo contra la puerta, para después lanzarse a lamer su boca con total devoción. El rubio, lejos de apartarse, entreabrió los labios permitiendo que Harry se colara entre ellos para dar comienzo a un beso salvaje, lleno de dientes, lenguas y una gran desesperación.

El moreno ya no podía más. Continúo frotándose contra él, presionándole con todo su cuerpo para que pudiera notar su durísima erección, que ya estaba creándole un cerco de humedad en los pantalones. Ambos gimieron y el rubio rompió el beso y se aparto lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Pensé que no querrías verme otra vez.- Confesó Draco en un murmullo.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Harry extrañado, lo único que había deseado esa semana era verle, y en ese momento le estaba costando horrores mantener su respiración calmada y su mente clara.

-No se…- Por primera vez Malfoy parecía cohibido, algo que enterneció al moreno más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Sin apenas ser consciente de en qué momento había pasado ambos estaban besándose de nuevo. La boca de Malfoy era tan cálida y húmeda que estaba volviéndole loco. Quería llenarse de esa sensación.

Las manos de Harry consiguieron abrirse camino entre la ropa del rubio hasta tocar la fresca piel de su abdomen, maravillándose brevemente por su suavidad, y como si tuvieran vida propia llegaron hasta el cierre de sus pantalones y comenzaron a luchar con él. Malfoy gemía dentro del beso mientras frotaba con el muslo la intensa erección del moreno, Harry podía sentir como se acercaba al orgasmo alarmantemente pronto. No creía poder aguantar mucho más y quería llevarse a Draco con él. Finalmente consiguió abrir los pantalones del rubio y colarse dentro de sus calzoncillos hasta tocar la mojada cabeza de su polla, sintió deseos de lamerse los dedos para probar su sabor, pero se sentía incapaz de abandonar la caricia. La respiración de Draco se estaba acelerando, y Harry se sorprendió cuando bruscamente el rubio le agarro por la muñeca empujando su mano aún más adentro de su ropa interior permitiendo que llegara hasta los huevos cubiertos de vello, y siguiera avanzando hasta rozar su entrada. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados hasta entonces, al notar una especie de cuerda que sobresalía del fruncido agujerito. Malfoy llevaba algo metido por el culo.

Asombrado, el moreno miró al Slytherin, que le sonreía de manera lasciva, y que le había soltado la muñeca para poder bombear con entusiasmo la erección que aún tenía encerrada en sus pantalones y pegada a su pierna.

-Tira…- El susurro del rubio fue tan suave que Harry pudo haberlo imaginado, pero sabía que no era así. La mirada gris de su compañero se lo decía.

Con cuidado, enrosco el cordón en su dedo índice y dio un pequeño tirón, provocando que el rubio lanzara un ronco gruñido y diera un apretón tan fuerte a su polla que a punto estuvo de llevarlo al orgasmo. Pero lo que fuera que tenía dentro no llego a moverse. Harry estaba sudando, podía notar como la camisa se le pegaba a la espalda bajo la túnica. Tragó saliva y tiro más fuerte. Malfoy parecía a punto de desmayarse, tenía los labios entreabiertos y la cabeza apoyada en la puerta dejando expuesto su pálido cuello, que Harry lamió lentamente mientras continuaba estirando la cuerda que sobresalía de su culo. A trompicones consiguió sacar todo el artilugio del interior de Malfoy y lo levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos para poder verlo bien. Eran cuatro bolas chinas*, de tamaño pequeño y color plateado.

Mientras Harry miraba sorprendido el juguete, Malfoy se inclinó hacia delante y se introdujo con lentitud dos de las pequeñas bolas en la boca, lamiéndolas como si fueran caramelos y dejando asomar la punta de su rosada lengua resaltando contra el metal. Sus labios brillaban por la saliva que los cubría y Harry ya no pudo resistirlo más. Comenzó a chupar las dos bolitas que Malfoy había dejado fuera, extasiado por su sabor, imaginándose como sería probarlo del propio culo del rubio mientras se lo follaba con la lengua. Ambos juntaron sus labios y empezaron a besarse, lamiendo las cálidas bolas, pasándoselas de una boca a otra y probando el sabor de sus salivas mezcladas con ellas. Harry estaba ya tan cerca de correrse que no pudo esperar más, mientras Malfoy se encargaba de su erección él llevo la mano hasta la polla del rubio y bombeó con fuerza. En tan sólo unos minutos los dos estaban corriéndose, sudando, gimiendo y jadeando en la boca del otro.

Agotado, Harry dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco. Sentía la humedad de la corrida de Malfoy deslizándose por su mano y su propia corrida impregnando el interior de sus pantalones. Las bolas chinas se habían quedado en la boca del otro y el moreno pudo escuchar el sonido de succión que indicaba que se las estaba sacando mientras las lamía. A pesar de haberse corrido hacía menos de un segundo su polla dio un nuevo tirón interesada. Malfoy iba a acabar con él.

-Eres sorprendente…- Comentó Harry en un hilo de voz.

-Gracias.- le contestó Draco con una risita cansada.- Me lo tomare como un halago.

-Lo es.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró los hermosos ojos grises del Slytherin, era una suerte la iluminación azulada que generaba la poción, al menos Malfoy no podía ver el intenso sonrojo que estaba seguro debía cubrir sus mejillas.

La luz comenzó a titilar suavemente, creando la sensación de que estaban bajo el agua. Malfoy se separo de él, haciendo que Harry se sintiera repentinamente vacio, y se acerco al caldero. Aún llevaba las bolas chinas en la mano.

-El trabajo me reclama.- Dijo sonriendo. Se sacó la varita del bolsillo y con un rápido pase los limpió a ambos y arreglo su ropa. Harry se había apoyado en la puerta y cerró los ojos ante la agradable sensación del hechizo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos Draco estaba ya junto a él.

-Vaya…- El gryffindor lamentó no ser más elocuente, pero sentía sobre él la bruma que siempre le invadía tras un orgasmo.

-Toma.- El rubio estaba extendiéndole el juguete sexual. Harry lo cogió, confuso.- Si quieres puedes devolvérmelas esta noche, sobre las diez, en el bar de la otra vez.- Su tono de voz era despreocupado, pero el moreno podía ver el miedo a ser rechazado en la manera en la que apartó los ojos de él al decirlo.

-Allí estaré.- Respondió Harry, y para dar más firmeza a sus palabras tomó al rubio por la nuca y volvió a hundirse en la calidez de sus labios mientras cogía de su mano las cuatro bolitas unidas por el cordón.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando ya estaba en la sala de entrenamiento para preparar la siguiente clase, y con una nueva erección en los calzoncillos, Harry se dio cuenta de que no había conseguido su objetivo. En lugar de librarse de su obsesión, esta había aumentado. Metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo acarició las suaves bolas de metal, enredando la cuerdecita entre sus dedos. Esa iba a ser una noche interesante.

(*)Por si algún alma cándida no sabe lo que son, o las conoce por otro nombre, me refiero a este juguete .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola a todos!

Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta. La vida me había secuestrado y no me dejaba marchar. Siento muchísimo la espera, no tengo perdón, pero al menos cruzo los dedos para que haya merecido la pena.

Tengo una nueva historia cociéndose pero antes de comenzar a publicarla quiero terminar las que he dejado a medias. Así como propósito de año nuevo me he puesto a ello! En realidad este capi estaba prácticamente terminado desde hace tiempo pero no sé porque se me resistía.

Por favor hacedme saber si os ha gustado!

Muchos besos a todos! Y GRACIAS POR LA INMENSA PACIENCIA!

**TERCER ENCUENTRO**

Harry no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso jamás. Sentado en una de las butacas del pub, jugaba enredando los dedos con la fina cuerda del juguete de Malfoy, poniéndose cada vez más caliente al recordar que esas pequeñas bolitas habían estado en el interior del rubio. Deseando ser él, el que probara el calor de ese cuerpo cálido y suave. Le avergonzaba tan sólo pensar en el cada vez más creciente interés que sentía por probarlas el mismo, por ir introduciendo una a una las bolas de metal en su culo y apretar los músculos hasta sentir como se rozaban entre ellas.

Pensó en intentarlo antes de llegar a su cita con Malfoy, para así demostrarle que él también podía ser atrevido, pero finalmente no pudo reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Valiente Gryffindor . Puede ser porque secretamente, aún creía que todo podía formar parte de una elaborada broma para dejar en evidencia al "Gran salvador del mundo mágico". Después de tantos años, en los que la gente sólo se le acercaba por el interés o para conseguir notoriedad, ya no podía confiar en nadie como antes, sobre todo a la hora de llevar una relación a un terreno más intimo. Y tratándose de Malfoy, las sospechas se incrementaban.

Suspiro tratando de calmarse y levanto la vista hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver aparecer al rubio. Estaba más que guapo. Era increíble como conseguía lucir endiabladamente sexy tan sólo con unos vaqueros y una sudadera roja con capucha. Puede que fuera por el contraste entre la estirada ropa que siempre le había visto llevar en Hogwarts y su nuevo estilo informal, o por el uso de un color tan Gryffindor, pero la polla de Harry dio un brinco de aprobación ante el cambio, y su boca pareció quedarse repentinamente sin saliva. Era curiosa esa falta de humedad, ya que podía jurar que sus calzoncillos sí que estaban mojándose.

-Potter.- Dijo en rubio a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba frente a él. – ¿Entretenido?- Preguntó señalando con la cabeza las bolas chinas que Harry seguía sujetando en la mano y que el moreno se apresuro a guardar en su bolsillo, recordando repentinamente que estaban en un lugar público.

-Hola Malfoy.- Contestó el moreno, ignorando el sonrojo que se había extendido por sus mejillas ante el comentario. Se había prometido a sí mismo no dejarse acobardar.- Llegas tarde.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar.- Sonrió el rubio. Era una sonrisa completamente distinta de las que estaba acostumbrado a recibir del Slytherin. Sin malicia, casi cándida. Nadie diría que el dueño de esa sonrisa acostumbraba a llevar artilugios metidos por el culo en el trabajo.

-No lo dudo.- Durante unos segundos se hizo un silencio más bien incomodo entre los dos, como si ninguno estuviera muy seguro de cómo continuar con la conversación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Preguntó Harry para aliviar la tensión.

-Por ahora una cerveza estaría bien, gracias.- Contestó Malfoy mirándole fijamente. Harry empezaba a temer que no iba a librarse del sonrojo en toda la noche. Sin contestar se encaminó hacia la barra con toda la naturalidad que fue capaz de reunir, teniendo en cuenta lo que le estaba costando mantener su entrepierna bajo control y su más que ligero temblor de piernas, fue todo un merito llegar a su destino con dignidad. Se pregunto si Malfoy estaría mirándole como sin duda él habría hecho en su lugar. Iba a ser una noche muy complicada.

Varias cervezas después Harry estaba más relajado. Bendito alcohol. Aunque la conversación no había avanzado mucho, parecían haber llegado a un punto en el que el silencio había dejado de ser incomodo para convertirse en un fluir de miradas cargadas de intenciones nada inocentes. La calenturienta mente del moreno era un ir y venir de ideas cada vez más pervertidas que incluían un rubio sudoroso gimiendo bajo su cuerpo. Era increíble que se pusiera cachondo cada vez que sus rodillas se tocaban o sus manos se rozaban ligeramente, como por equivocación. Si Malfoy llegaba a sujetarle la polla se iba a correr antes de que tuviera oportunidad de mover la mano.

Finalmente Malfoy fue el primero en decir lo que ambos estaban pensando.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Potter? – Su voz fue un susurro indecente. El rubio se había inclinado con avidez sobre la pequeña mesa que había entre ellos, con ojos brillantes y mirada anhelante.

"_Estamos aquí porque no he pensado en otra cosa más que en follarte desde la noche que te hiciste una paja delante de mí. Y el numerito en el laboratorio de pociones no ha ayudado nada." _Pensó el moreno, pero aun no había bebido lo suficiente como para atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

-No lo sé.- Fue lo que contesto finalmente. La expresión de Malfoy pareció desinflarse ante la respuesta, perdiendo todo el arrojo que tenía momentos antes.

-Comprendo. – Estaba claramente decepcionado.- No quieres que puedan relacionarte con un mortífago.

-¿Qué? Yo no he dicho eso.

-No pasa nada Potter. Lo entiendo. Me pasa mucho en realidad.- La mirada del rubio se había vuelto sombría, triste. – Eso fue lo que hizo que la relación con mi ex no funcionara. A nadie le gusta que… En fin, no te preocupes.- Volvió a inclinarse hacia Harry, provocando que las suaves hebras doradas de su flequillo cayeran sobre sus ojos, su mirada volvía a ser esperanzada.- Pero oye, nadie tiene porque vernos juntos. Podemos tan sólo desahogarnos sin que nadie lo sepa… Ya te dije que llevo desde el colegio…digamos que un poco obsesionado contigo. Supongo que eso me hacia comportarme como un completo idiota cada vez que tú estabas cerca. Bueno, si hay que ser sincero también cuando no lo estabas. –Rió, pero su risa también era triste.- Lo lamento mucho, de verdad.

Había algo tremendamente mal en aquello. Estaba sentado frente a un más que atractivo rubio de hermosos ojos grises, que le estaba diciendo que podían follar pero que entendía que él, que Harry, no quisiera que les vieran juntos y que no había ningún problema en ello. Como si Harry pudiera considerar el hecho de que ambos tuvieran sexo como algo vergonzoso. ¿Y eso le había pasado más veces? ¿Alguien podía haberse acostado con el rubio para después ocultarlo como si fuera algo malo? ¿En qué pensaba la gente? No es que él fuera a ir corriendo a contárselo a todo el mundo, le gustaba ser discreto, pero tampoco le parecía bien que Draco fuera considerado algo así como un paria incluso por sus propias parejas.

-No tengo ningún problema en que me vean contigo.- Respondió con firmeza.- Ya te dije una vez que soy capaz de escoger yo solo a mis amigos, y nadie tiene derecho a criticarlos. Y si…llegara a pasar algo más entre nosotros, sería sólo asunto nuestro y por mí lo que piensen los demás se puede ir al carajo. En cuanto a Hogwarts, éramos unos niños, no voy a juzgarte por aquello. No sería justo. Además, yo tampoco te puse las cosas fáciles. Supongo que los dos fuimos unos idiotas.

Era cierto, cuanto más lo pensaba más cuenta se daba que aunque Draco Malfoy había sido un niñato malcriado en el colegio, Harry tampoco se había quedado atrás. Nunca se permitió pensar que pudiera haber algo bueno en el Slytherin, ni en él ni en ninguno de los de su casa, y eso era una clara discriminación. Por mucho que estudiaran siete años juntos, era como si no se conocieran de nada.

Draco le miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos. Era como si no pudiera creer que el gran Harry Potter acabara de decir que podían ser amigos, y quizá algo más.

-Yo era un mortifago…- Murmuró el rubio.

-No, no lo eras.

Draco volvió a reír con tristeza.

-¿Necesitas que te enseñe la marca?

-Draco, no eras más que un adolescente confuso. Nunca tuviste intención de hacer realmente daño, sólo seguías a tus padres y sus creencias. Te viste obligado a ello.

-Tú también eras un adolescente.

-Pero yo no estaba solo. Tenía a Ron y a Hermione, y a todos los Weasley a mi lado. No somos tan distintos, ambos seguimos a nuestra gente.- Harry cogió con delicadeza la mano izquierda de Draco y girándole el brazo le levanto la manga de la sudadera hasta dejar ver la Marca Tenebrosa. Estaba descolorida y casi borrada, pero aún así seguía presente. Harry la acarició, más interesado en la suave piel del rubio que en el significado oscuro del tatuaje.- Esto no eres tú, no significa nada.

Sin poder contenerse más, Harry se inclinó hacia Draco, tomándole con decisión por la nuca, y lo beso con fuerza, hundiéndose a través de sus labios en el calor de su boca. Era como si todo se hubiese parado a su alrededor y sólo pudiera sentir. Todo se veía reducido al calor y la humedad de esa lengua que jugueteaba con la suya. Sin realmente quererlo tuvo que romper esa unión para mirar al rubio a los ojos. No quería parar nunca.

-Si.

-Si, qué?- Preguntó el rubio confuso. Tenía los labios brillantes y enrojecidos, Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para centrarse y no lanzarse de nuevo a besarlos.

-Quiero follarte ahora.- Susurro con total sinceridad. Cualquier temor que pudiera quedarle había sido relegado a la parte más profunda de su mente ante la vulnerabilidad que le estaba mostrando Draco, y para qué negarlo, también estaba más caliente que el infierno.- Y quiero que me folles tú a mí. Quiero volver a meterte esas bolas chinas por el culo, y quiero hacerlo ahora.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron con deseo le beso con suavidad de nuevo.

-Vámonos.

Todo el cuerpo del moreno temblaba de anticipación ante lo que iba a suceder. Su vida sexual había sido tan escasa que temía no estar a la altura. Cuando Malfoy los apareció a ambos en el salón de su casa Harry no fue capaz ni siquiera de mirar alrededor, sus ojos estaban fijos en su acompañante, si la sala hubiera estado llena de asesinos a sueldo dispuestos a despellejarle ni siquiera lo habría notado. Malfoy extendió la mano y él se la tomó, con el pulso no muy firme. La casa no era muy grande, el rubio le llevo hasta su habitación a través de un pequeño pasillo. Estaba oscuro, Draco convocó un _lumos_ y Harry miró por primera vez a su alrededor con curiosidad. Había esperado una especie de templo al sexo en casa del Slytherin, pero la verdad es que la decoración de su cuarto era bastante escasa, como si el rubio no llevara mucho tiempo viviendo allí. Junto a la cama había una pequeña mesilla de madera, y sobre ella descansaba lo que Harry pudo reconocer como un dildo de metal de tamaño considerable. Una sonrisa se escapo de su labios, ahí estaba el toque pervertido. Draco siguió su mirada y le sonrió a su vez, su una sonrisa estaba llena de promesas.

Harry no podía asegurar con exactitud cuando habían empezado a besarse, sólo sabía que de repente se encontró sujetando al rubio por la cintura, apretándolo contra si mismo para que pudiera sentir la magnitud de su erección. Era como si no pudieran separar los labios, como si ningún beso fuera suficiente, Harry quería penetrar en el rubio a través de su boca, unirse a él hasta que sus cuerpos ocuparan el mismo espacio.

Se fueron desprendiendo el uno al otro de la ropa que les estorbada en tiempo record. El moreno no podía dejar de admirar el pálido pecho lampiño del rubio, los pequeños pezones rosados, la suavidad de su abdomen. Chupó y mordió cada rincón del cuerpo que se le estaba ofreciendo. Dejo la marca de sus dientes en cada pedazo de blanca piel que quedaba expuesta hasta dejarla húmeda y enrojecida. Le estaba costando contenerse para no bombear su erección contra la pierna del rubio como un caniche en ese mismo instante, pero sabía que si lo hacía no iba a durar mucho. Draco lanzaba pequeños quejidos al techo cada vez que los dientes del Gryffindor probaban su carne.

Para cuando la última prenda de ropa fue removida y lanzada bien lejos ambos tenían la respiración alterada. Draco se separó de él y con movimientos felinos, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual, se tumbo de espaldas sobre la cama. Harry nunca había visto nada más hermoso. La piel le brillaba por la fina capa de sudor que le cubría, y estaba enrojecido en los lugares en los que Harry le había mordido. Su polla era rosada, y se alzaba entre una mata de rizos rubios, dos tonos más oscuros que su cabello, la humedad del líquido pre seminal la hacía parecer aún más apetitosa. Harry se lamió los labios con avidez.

Despacio, como en un sueño, el moreno se inclinó sobre el Slytherin para besarle de nuevo. Fue un beso dulce y profundo, sin prisas fue bajando por su cuerpo. Si antes lo había hecho mordiendo con fuerza ahora lo hacía con suavidad, adorando cada centímetro de piel. Se detuvo en los rosados pezones, casi imperceptibles, y los succionó con fuerza hasta hacerlos sobresalir completamente endurecidos.

-¡Joder!- La exclamación de Draco le indicó que iba por buen camino.

-¿Te gusta?- Draco respondió mirándole con lujuria y arqueando su espalda contra él para que pudiera notar su erección. Harry rió y continuó lamiendo y succionando con suavidad mientras bajaba hacia el terso estómago. Le hundió la lengua en el ombligo, saboreando su sabor. Era delicioso. – No puedo esperar…

Era cierto, notaba como cada movimiento le acercaba peligrosamente al orgasmo, pero no quería correrse sin antes darle al rubio todo el placer que pudiera. Sin previo aviso inclinó la cabeza y se introdujo la mayor parte de la polla de Malfoy en la boca, el rubio aulló al techo y elevo las caderas, gimiendo sin parar. Harry le podía notar retorciéndose mientras el bombeaba. En algún momento Draco le agarró del pelo tan fuerte que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero eso sólo le hizo sentirse poderoso. Después de lo caliente que le había puesto el rubio en aquel bar y en el laboratorio de pociones, era la primera vez que sentía que él tenía el poder de la situación. Era él el que le estaba haciendo volverse loco de placer.

Paseo la lengua por toda la extensión de la polla, saboreando su sabor salado, mientras llevaba sus dedos hasta el pequeño agujero oculto entre las respingonas nalgas del Slytherin, presionando con cuidado acarició la piel que rodeaba el orificio y comenzó a introducir el dedo índice.

-Potter…- Malfoy prácticamente jadeo su nombre.

Envalentonado, Harry le metió el dedo hasta el nudillo y comenzó a moverlo en círculos en su interior. Desde su posición, Harry podía oír claramente los gemidos, cada vez más parecidos a gruñidos, de Malfoy, el sonido de succión que llenaba la habitación por su mamada a esa maravillosa polla y por debajo de todo, el suave roce de piel con piel mientras introducía su dedo en el apretado culo de su compañero. Cualquier retazo de inseguridad que pudiera quedarle había desaparecido completamente ante los sonidos cada vez más necesitados del rubio. Con cuidado introdujo un segundo dedo entre los apretados anillos de Draco, que había empezado a moverse sobre su mano, empalándose a si mismo.

-Malfoy…- Harry dejo de chuparle tan sólo para volver a inclinarse sobre sus labios y besarlos con pasión, Malfoy llevo la mano hasta la necesitada erección del moreno y empezó a bombearla.- Necesito follarte ahora…

Draco asintió mientras volvía a besarle. Con cuidado Harry sacó los dedos de su interior y se colocó las piernas de su amante sobre los hombros. Alineó la cabeza de su polla contra el dilatado agujerito y lentamente comenzó a introducirse en el apretado culo del rubio. La sensación era abrumadora, un calor abrasador le rodeo la polla. Harry no se atrevía a metérsela demasiado rápido para no hacerle daño, aunque temía no poder contenerse durante más tiempo, pero el rubio enrosco las piernas a sus caderas y clavándole los talones en la espalda le insto silenciosamente a que se diera prisa, así que con un último empujón necesitado por fin consiguió clavar su miembro profundamente en el hambriento culo de Malfoy que lo recibió con un sonido gutural, mezcla de dolor y placer.

No estaban usando lubricante, por lo que empezar a moverse dentro del apretado agujero de Malfoy fue casi doloroso, con cuidado Harry comenzó a meter y sacar la polla de su interior, jadeando por el esfuerzo y la excitación. Malfoy arqueaba la espalda empalándose a sí mismo en la dura erección del moreno, regalándole los sonidos más eróticos que había oído jamás. Después de unas cuantas estocadas la penetración de fue haciendo más fácil y rápida, Harry notaba como iba perdiendo el control.

-Harry…- Susurro el rubio entre jadeos, el cabello rubio se le había oscurecido y pegado a la frente por el sudor.- Joder, me encanta. ¿Por qué no me habías follado antes?

-Porque soy un gilipollas…

La jadeante risa de Malfoy hizo que se le erizara el cabello de la nuca y un agradable escalofrió le recorriera la espalda. Harry sentía que no iba a durar mucho más, el calentón acumulado de varios días pensando en ese polvo era demasiado para su autocontrol. Envuelto en una desquiciante sensación de placer vio como Malfoy llevaba la mano hasta el consolador que había visto antes apoyado en la mesilla de noche y lo acercaba a sus labios, instándole sin palabras a chuparlo. Siendo sólo consciente a medias de sus movimientos abrió la boca y dejo que el rubio introdujera el juguete de metal en su interior, estaba frio pero era suave y agradable. Resultaba de lo más erótico pensar, que al igual que las bolas chinas, este juguete que también había estado en el interior del rubio se encontraba ahora en su boca, Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando de su sabor, imaginando como sabría el culo de Malfoy si introdujera su lengua dentro y lamiera su interior. Más adelante pensaba investigarlo con todo detalle.

Malfoy movió en consolador varias veces de dentro a fuera, como si estuviera follándose su boca, y Harry lo lamió con dedicación mientras miraba al rubio con una lujuria de la que no se creía capaz.

-Eres un pervertido Potter…- Susurró sonriendo. Gimió con fuerza cuando Harry presionó hasta el fondo de culo como respuesta.

-Y eso te encanta…- Contestó sacándose el dildo de la boca.

Malfoy rió de nuevo, era el sonido más maravilloso que Harry había escuchado jamás. El moreno cogió el consolador y apoyándose sobre un brazo se coloco de lado, y sin sacar en ningún momento su polla de la entrada del rubio, llevo el juguete hasta la verga de Malfoy alineándolo con su escroto y su entrada, donde los dos podían sentirlo. Mientras no dejaba de penetrarlo presiono el botón que controlaba la vibración. La sensación fue apabullante. Ambos gimieron al notar como la verga de metal comenzaba a vibrar al máximo estimulándolos y llevándoles al orgasmo casi a la vez. Harry sintió como la humedad de la corrida de Malfoy salpicaba su pecho, mientras su propio semen llenaba el interior del rubio. Agotado y jadeante se dejo caer sobre su amante, dejando que la neblina post-orgásmica lo envolviera. Joder, _su amante,_ le gustaba como sonaba.Podía notar el calor y el sudor de ambos mezclándose y las manos de Malfoy comenzaron a acariciarle con suavidad la espalda, era una sensación fantástica, no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan tranquilo y relajado.

-¿Te aplasto?- Pregunto casi sin fuerzas.

-No, estoy bien. Muy bien.- Respondió el rubio, había tanta emoción en su voz que Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se obligo a levantar la cabeza para mirar a Malfoy a la cara. Estaba llorando.

-Malfoy, Draco…- Harry se puso repentinamente alerta, preocupado por su compañero. - Que... ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada. –Dijo entre dientes el rubio girando la cabeza y apartándose con suavidad de él.

-Espera…- El moreno le tomo del brazo cuando vio que iba a levantarse para salir de la cama.- Cuéntame que te pasa. ¿No ha estado bien?

-Ha estado muy bien,- Contestó tumbándose de nuevo a su lado, con expresión abatida.- Es una tontería.

-Pues entonces dímelo.

-Es que… Ya te lo he dicho, siempre he estado…obsesionado por ti, desde el colegio.- Suspiro con pesadumbre antes de seguir hablando, Harry podía ver, incluso con la escasa iluminación, como se coloreaban sus mejillas mientras evitaba mirarle a los ojos.- Pero nunca pensé que pudiera pasar algo, siempre tuve claro que era imposible. Dudaba que te gustaran los chicos, y aunque así fuera tenía claro que nunca te ibas a interesar en mí. Y según ha ido pasando el tiempo era más que obvio que era algo totalmente imposible, ya no sólo el tener algo contigo si no con cualquiera. Nadie quiere cerca un mortifago. Por eso yo soy el único auxiliar en el laboratorio de pociones, nadie quiere trabajar allí si estoy yo. Entonces, la noche de Halloween, mi ex me dejo – Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho al imaginar que Draco había estado con otro.- y yo bebí un poco más de la cuenta, es tan frustrante ver cómo te vas quedando sólo, y vi como me mirabas y… Pensé que probablemente sólo eran imaginaciones mías, pero…bueno, me lance. Estaba seguro que me pelarías el culo a maldiciones pero probar suerte, eran ya demasiados años de desearte de lejos. Quería correr el riesgo pero ni por un segundo pensé que saldría bien. Me siento un poco, desbordado…

Harry le rodeo la cintura con los brazos apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo y sonrió cuando Draco se acurruco contra él, escondiendo la cara contra el hueco de su cuello antes de seguir hablando.

-Aunque nunca más vuelva a estar contigo, me siento muy afortunado. – Por primera vez desde que habían terminado de follar Draco le miró a los ojos.- Nunca pensé que podría llegar a pasar una noche con el amor de mi vida.

Sin decir nada más volvió a acurrucarse contra el cuerpo del moreno, que se había quedado momentáneamente sin habla. Harry respiro profundamente y abrazo al rubio con fuerza, besando las finas hebras de su cabello. Aunque estaba callado su mente funcionada a mil por hora. _El amor de su vida._ Era algo hermoso, y Harry se dio cuenta de que él también sentía algo por Draco, algo que no podía definir aún con palabras, pero estaba seguro de que podía llegar a enamorarse de Draco Malfoy. Con suavidad le acaricio el pelo, pensando en lo inseguro que se sentía Draco, recordando al Slytherin arrogante que había sido en Hogwarts y deseando que pudiese recuperar la seguridad en sí mismo que había ido perdiendo. Al menos en el terreno sentimental.

-Draco…

-¿Si?

-Han abierto un nuevo restaurante en el centro, este fin de semana podíamos ir a cenar allí.- Draco levanto de nuevo la cabeza para mirarle y Harry vio tanta esperanza en sus ojos que se enterneció. Por muy lanzado que fuera Draco en el sexo le faltaba entender que también podía serlo en la vida, daba igual lo que hubiera pasado, y Harry estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo. - Me gustaría conocerte mejor, en todos los sentidos. No quiero que dejemos de vernos, ni que nos ocultemos de nadie. Si te apetece…

-Me apetece…- Su sonrisa podía iluminar la habitación.

-Luego podríamos dormir en mi casa.- Dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa y besándole profunda y suavemente.

-Con una condición…- Susurro el rubio mirándole con un brillo especial en los ojos grises.- Te toca a ti ponerte las bolas chinas…

Harry rio con fuerzas mientras se abrazaba al rubio, maravillándose de su calidez. Se sentía muy afortunado.

**Notas finales:**

Tanto si os ha gustado como si no dejadme un comentario! Me alegran el día!


End file.
